


i took a long look at my bucket list (at the bottom it said ‘our first kiss’)

by thylionheart



Category: A Wrinkle in Time (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Missing Scene, Oneshot, Romance, THEY FILMED THIS BIT AND THEN CUT IT, so basically this is me adding it back in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylionheart/pseuds/thylionheart
Summary: At the creek, Meg and Calvin share a heartfelt moment.





	i took a long look at my bucket list (at the bottom it said ‘our first kiss’)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, I wrote this really quick because I found out yesterday that they had actually filmed a kiss during the creek scene. So this is my interpretation of how that scene might've gone if they had kept the kiss in the film.
> 
> This fic isn't connected to my "if my heart was a house, you'd be home" series.
> 
> The title is from the song Bucket List by Nelly Furtado.

* * *

_ [[a gifset of what inspired this fic.](https://awrinkleintimesource.tumblr.com/post/174582992400/a-wrinkle-in-time-a-journey-through-time)] _

 

* * *

Sunlight beat down upon Meg’s shoulders, warming her skin and drying her damp clothes. The quiet babbling of the creek was a sharp contrast to the earlier roar of the storm, and the gentle breeze and lazy heat of the sun relaxed her tense shoulders and soothed her nerves. Any persisting adrenaline ebbed away, replaced by a lulling calm. 

“How did you do that whole thing with the log?”

Calvin’s voice startled Meg. He was standing about thirty feet away, watching her, his red tee abandoned in favor of his grey undershirt.

Meg looked up from the sparkling stream and ran her fingers through her hair, shrugging dismissively. “It’s just a physics thing. The Classic Slingshot Maneuver.”

“‘Just a physics thing?’” Calvin repeated, his voice pitching in disbelief. “You have no idea how incredible you are...do you?”

Meg faltered at his words, her hands hovering above her head. She squinted at him, studying him, trying to detect any hint of amusement or irony that would discern whether or not he was mocking her. But she saw nothing to suggest any sarcasm or scorn; instead, his expression conveyed sheer sincerity, so blatantly unabashed that Meg forgot for a moment how to breathe. She tore her eyes away from his and dunked her hands back into the stream, allowing the cool water to clear her addled mind.

“You’re the one who came with me,” Meg began, attempting to divert the attention away from herself. Continuing, she tried to focus on matting down stray curls and flyaways, and not the fact that Calvin had begun walking steadily toward her. “You didn’t have to do that. You’re the one who doesn’t have to be here...but you are. You’re the one who’s—”

Suddenly Calvin was right there in front of her, standing a mere foot away. His mouth was curved into the smallest smile, and he observed her with a soft intensity. Meg took a deep breath through her nose, her lungs swelling with the tension thrumming between her and Calvin, before managing a tiny smile of her own.

Calvin’s eyes flickered and he broke eye contact. Meg swallowed thickly and bowed her head to self-consciously push her glasses further up her nose.

“I like your hair.”

_ Y’know, you have great hair. _

Meg’s brow pinched together in surprise at his earnest compliment. A smile tugged at her mouth as she raised her head to meet his eyes once more. Before, in her backyard—oh, how _long_ ago that now seemed—she hadn’t believed him. She had thought his words courteous and polite, but ultimately empty. But now…now she didn’t just believe that he meant it; she _knew_ he did, knew it as surely as she knew how to graph a logarithmic function or solve a homogeneous equation.

“Thank you,” Meg said quietly, feeling as though she might burst from restrained delight.

Calvin returned her smile. Then, his demeanor shifted. His eyelids grew heavy and his smile settled into a pucker, lips parting. Slowly he drew even closer to Meg, his gaze drifting down to her mouth. Meg felt her chest constrict with a mixture of insecure alarm and nervous anticipation, her feet frozen in place. Calvin placed a hand on her arm, his fingers brushing lightly against her skin, pulling her near. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, as he raised his other hand to her face and gently tilted her chin up.

And then he kissed her, so softly Meg thought she might be dreaming. A hum shivered through her; her mind spun and a fuzzy warmth burst from her chest and spread to the tips of her fingers. Her wide eyes had just fluttered shut when Calvin pulled away. He stood so close that his nose was just a hair’s breadth away from bumping hers, and he searched her eyes hopefully. Meg let out a small huff of air, almost like a hushed laugh, and smiled shyly at him. Calvin’s face split into a giddy grin and his eyes shone brightly. Ducking her head, Meg tried to hide the blush that was spreading across her face.

“Meg! Calvin!”

The two young teens startled apart, and turned to see Charles Wallace on the sandy bank nearby, waving at them. They exchanged relieved smiles, thankful to see him alive and well.

“You made it!” Charles Wallace cried happily. “I couldn’t see you. I couldn’t tell. I saw houses down there. C’mon!”

Meg hurried to her little brother, crouching down to examine him and make sure he was unhurt. When she rose, Charles Wallace took her hand and reached for Calvin’s as well. Meg and Calvin’s eyes met, and she unconsciously licked her lips and curled them inward, the lingering feeling of his lips against hers making her heart flutter. Charles Wallace seemed to notice the quickening of her pulse and glanced between her and Calvin.

“What’d I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥︎


End file.
